1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a device for dissolving dry detergent in a solvent and for providing liquid detergent solution to washing machines in a laundry.
2. Description of the Prior Art
In large commercial laundries powdered or granulated solid detergent is normally utilized in preference to liquid detergents. The use of solid detergent is preferred because solid detergent is far less expensive than detergent provided in the form of a liquid solution. However, the laundry equipment required to utilize such dry detergents requires large pumps and voluminous tanks and is quite expensive. Due to the high capital expense of the laundry equipment involved and the relatively large space requirement for the laundry equipment which utilizes solid detergents, many smaller laundries do not utilize solid detergent, but instead employ liquid detergent solutions.
Most hotels, motels and hospitals have smaller laundry facilities than large commercial laundries, and utilize liquid detergent as a matter of convenience. That is, liquid detergent can be pumped, conveyed and fed through conduits to washing machines within a smaller space and with less complexity than is required for solid detergents. Nevertheless, the cost of liquid detergent is approximately thirty percent greater than that of a quantity of solid detergent necessary to perform a corresponding amount of washing.